La excepción
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: En definitiva siempre existiría una excepción, un error, una eventualidad que cambiara universos y brindaba color a las vagas existencias. Rompían barreras e incluso ideales, eran tanto peligrosas como armoniosas y nadie podría escapar a la suya, o eso comprendía Kunikida Doppo, que de alguna manera había encontrado la suya, y su nombre era Chūya Nakahara.


**La excepción** **.**

Para ser un bar de servicio las veinticuatro horas del día, era un bar muy poco conocido. En el lugar apenas y había una docena de personas cuando Kunikida entro por la puerta, la lluvia pisándole los talones.

Llevaba diez minutos de retaso y temía que su compañía de los sábados no se hubiera ido. Miro alrededor, ni pista de "él". Un tanto resignado, se dirigió a la misma mesa para dos que solían ocupar cada sábado. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia anunció que por fin había iniciado el diluvio. Dentro del lugar la música sonaba suave y cálida, a Kunikida le gustaba ese establecimiento, cálido, con cierta elegancia y discreción.

Saco su libreta del interior de sus ropas y empezó a anotar sobre las cosas que debía evitar si no quería quedarse sólo un sábado por la noche. Estaba en ello cuando la puerta del bar se abrió de manera estrepitosa, cerrándose de igual manera.

─Ha, esta maldita lluvia, ¿Por qué es que llueve tanto en esta época del año? ─Se quejó el recién llegado, Kunikida no tuvo necesidad de levantar la vista o dejar su tarea, sabía quién era─ Menos mal me has esperado, Doppo.

─Yo también he llegado tarde─ Confeso.

─Ya veo, entonces apresurémonos, el tiempo se va literalmente como agua ─ Dijo sacándose el impermeable y el sombrero un tanto mojados. El recién llegado hizo una señal al barman y este asintió, minutos después les llevo una botella de vino y dos copas ─Deja ya esa libreta tuya ─ Le ordeno el pelirrojo mientras destapaba la botella para servir en las copas.

─No es una simple libreta ─ Reclamo el de lentes ─ Además estoy tomando nota de aquello que debo evitar para no volverá retrasarme.

─No importa, si estoy lo suficientemente de humor te esperaría, si no te darías cuenta luego de unos minutos que me he ido, aunque no creo que te atrevas a dejarme varado aquí─ Chūya le acerco una copa y Kunikida cedió de su tarea haciendo una excepción. El pelirrojo levanto la copa con una sonrisa cínica que prometía un buen brindis, sin embargo algo vio que no le agrado ─ ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió en las manos? ─ Pregunto repentinamente el mafioso.

Doppo resoplo resignado ─Dazai ─ Dijo con simpleza, pero la ceja elevada de su acompañante le exigió una respuesta más extensa ─Esta mañana fui a buscarlo a su departamento, pero el idiota estaba atorado en un árbol, ni me moleste en preguntar el porqué, cuando llegue hasta él, un tipo se acercó y le robo los zapatos, lo perseguí y de una forma u otra termine golpeándolo.

Chūya lo miro con el ceño fruncido ─Ese suicida idiota…─ bebió de su copa. No hubo brindis, sin embargo tomo la mano cubierta de rasguños, Kunikida lo dejo ser, ya sabía cómo era el otro y como reaccionaba si se le oponían. El mafioso le dio una mirada y llevo su mano para lamer los nudillos del agente, Doppo abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿Qué había sido eso? ─ Parece que duelen ─ le dijo con simpleza.

A pesar de tener ya tiempo de frecuentar al mafioso y saber sus modos, mismos a los que había intentado acostumbrarse un poco, no podía dar significado a sus acciones, no sólo uno al menos, de alguna manera lograba confundirlo.

─Ya sanaran, a decir verdad creo que me excedí ─ Reconoció desviando la mirada de sus manos unidas.

─Una vez un par de sujetos casi nos golpean, cuando el suicida le quito un par de pinzas para pezones a un rockero, el tipo las traía puestas ─ Conto el mafioso soltando su mano, el rubio desistió de preguntar para que su camarada quería tales objetos.

─Suicida…

─Masoquista desconsiderado.

─Idiota despistado.

─Suicida con complejo de momia.

─Es un idiota que entrega resultados.

Un idiota con mucha suerte ─ Dijeron al unísono y chocaron las copas. Reunirse y maldecir su cercanía con Dazai era como su terapia, que le brindaba paz a Chūya al desquitarse por sus "años de sufrimiento", mientras que Kunikida podía descargar sus días de trabajo junto al agente suicida, de alguna manera ambos se entendían. Las circunstancias que los dividían les eran indiferentes por esas horas, era un escape, algo meramente de ellos dos.

La vibración de un celular rompió el ritmo de su plática, el tiempo se acababa y la media noche se acercaba peligrosamente ─ Debo regresar a la agencia ─ Anuncio Doppo.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Ya casi es media noche.

Su acompañante soltó un suspiro ─Oh bien, entonces vámonos─ Se puso en pie y se echó el impermeable sobre los hombros, Kunikida se lamentó el no haber traído un paraguas, en especial cuando llegaron a la puerta y la lluvia continuaba abundante.

─Parece que esta lluvia durara toda la noche, Kunikida.

─Si, debí anticiparlo y traer un paraguas ─ Ambos quedaron en silencio, el sonido de la lluvia llenando el vacío─ Sabes…esto terminara algún día, este pequeño gran error.

Chūya supo a qué se refería, a ellos, sus encuentros y pizca de color ─Posiblemente, pero por ahora no me importa ─ La lluvia empezó a empaparlos cuando uno dio un paso y el otro lo siguió. Chūya Nakahara sabía lo que quería y como lo quería, era un tanto crédulo pero decidido. Tomo el cuello de la camisa del más alto y se acercó a sus labios. No quería un beso dulce y nostálgico, Nakahara estaba exigiendo todo de Kunikida en un beso feroz y hambriento, extenuante, lleno de todo aquello que no podrían tener.

La insistente vibración del móvil del rubio les hizo separarse, el de lentes aun perplejo y con el cabello empapado saco el móvil ─La agencia…son más de las doce Chūya, hemos pasado del tiempo límite para vernos.

El pelirrojo bufo un tanto conforme y molesto ─Lo sé, pero siempre se tiene excepciones ¿No? ─ Volvió a acercar su rostro al adverso sonriendo triunfal ─ Justo ahora eres la mía.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó por la calle, sus poderes alejando las gotas de lluvia de su cuerpo. El agente aún bajo la lluvia lo observo irse, sus dedos sobre sus labios.

En definitiva siempre existiría una excepción, un error, una eventualidad que cambiara universos y brindaba color a las vagas existencias. Rompían barreras e incluso ideales, eran tanto peligrosas como armoniosas y nadie podría escapar a la suya, o eso comprendía Kunikida Doppo, que de alguna manera había encontrado la suya, y su nombre era Chūya Nakahara.


End file.
